<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chroniques d'une Potion Secrète by deedeehasbeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597834">Chroniques d'une Potion Secrète</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeehasbeen/pseuds/deedeehasbeen'>deedeehasbeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeehasbeen/pseuds/deedeehasbeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>M/M, Gay fic, Slash. Recueil de nouvelles. Les chroniques d'une potion secrète — ou d'une passion, je ne me souviens plus du terme exact — vous content les principales étapes, au fil du temps, de la confection de cette bien-nommée potion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1995, le 9 août : Le Choix</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bonjour, Bonsoir.</p><p>Voici un recueil sur le thème des livres Harry Potter ; de ce fait, tous les personnages de l'histoire, ainsi que l'univers, appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Cependant, cette nouvelle reste ma propriété. Ce sera un M/M, Gay fic, Slash. Ainsi, si ce type de relation vous dérange, il vous serait préférable de ne pas poursuivre votre lecture. Je vous prie aussi de vous référer à la notice de ce site concernant le respect du rating de cette histoire, qui me semble justifié.<br/>Par ailleurs, tous les tomes de la saga sont pris en compte. </p><p>Ceci est un recueil de nouvelles contant les épisodes les plus marquants de la vie de deux personnages. Nouvelles qui ne seront pas écrites dans l'ordre chronologique ; mais chaque date est scrupuleusement indiquée en tête de chronique. J'aurais aussi bien pu les écrire sous forme de roman, mais ç'aurait été bien moins amusant, surtout sur une si longue période qu'est celle sur laquelle s'étalent ces nouvelles.</p><p>Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Le Choix</strong><br/>
—<br/>
<em>9 août 1995</em></p>
<p>
— Armoise.</p>
<p>Le mot de passe prononcé, Severus Rogue, maître des Potions et directeur de la maison Serpentard, ainsi que fort peu modeste employé de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, pénétra dans ses appartements, au sous-sol du château. Ses vêtements amples et noirs flottaient le long de son corps, ondulant rapidement au rythme des pas secs et déterminés de leur porteur.</p>
<p>Sa voix sèche avait troublé le silence pesant qui régnait dans le couloir sombre et humide, mais celui-ci était retombé aussi vite.</p>
<p>Sans autres bruits que ceux de ses pas mesurés et précis et des nombreux froissements discrets de ses robes, Severus empoigna une pelisse qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie tout sorcier – en hiver.</p>
<p>Severus Rogue était frileux, et vivre dans ces cachots n'enrayait pas son mal. Mais cela lui importait peu, il appréciait le fait de porter continuellement des couches de vêtements supplémentaires. </p>
<p>Joignant le geste à la pensée, il s'apprêta, songeant à peine que porter une pelisse en plein mois d'août relevait d'une loufoquerie digne du directeur de Poudlard. Il manqua alors de se raviser – pas qu'une certaine ressemblance avec Dumbledore le gêna outre mesure –, un brin de toilette s'imposait, après cette longue journée durant laquelle il était venu rendre des comptes au vieux sorcier.</p>
<p>Severus fronça les sourcils. Son rôle d'espion, d'agent double pour le compte de Voldemort et de Dumbledore n'avait rien d'une amusante partie de bataille explosive ; même si rentrer à Poudlard en plein été n'était pas, et de loin, le plus désagréable des désagréments. D'autant plus lorsque les élèves en étaient absents. Et Severus avait prétexté une histoire de cours à préparer pour rester quelques jours de plus. Son véritable chez-lui se trouvait entre les murs des anciens cachots de l'école. Il s'y sentait bien mieux qu'à son domicile, où il mettait les pieds aussi rarement qu'il le pouvait, et où il subodorait nettement l'obscure pression que Lord Voldemort faisait peser sur ses épaules.</p>
<p>Au temps pour sa tranquillité... alors qu'il pensait bénéficier de quelques jours de répit, il avait eu, plus tôt dans la soirée, la visite d'un hibou ô combien habitué à lui porter des parchemins. Lucius Malefoy et ses lubies se rappelaient à lui, après deux semaines d'un silence bienvenu. </p>
<p>Un rendez-vous, ce soir-ci, à <em>La Tête de Sanglier</em>, même chambre, même mot de passe que de coutume... Severus avait froncé les sourcils pour la énième fois de la journée, avait pris sa plume dans l'intention de refuser l'invitation, et il avait alors ressenti cette détonation caractéristique d'une vérité qui éclate au plus profond de la conscience de tout sorcier : il devait y aller, il fallait qu'il s'entretienne avec Lucius. C'était urgent. </p>
<p>Le sorcier avait alors répondu par l'affirmative, et le voilà, sa pelisse sur l'épaule, hésitant. </p>
<p><em>Pas de brin de toilette, ce n'est pas utile</em>, songea-t-il en se vêtant promptement de son manteau.</p>
<p>Il quitta ensuite l'enceinte de l'école, du même pas rapide et assuré avec lequel il avait précédemment rejoint ses appartements.</p>
<p>Le ciel était dégagé et la Lune – qui serait pleine le lendemain – ainsi que l'infinité d'étoiles visibles guidaient les pas de Severus, emmitouflé dans sa pelisse, cachant donc son identité aux éventuels regards nyctalopes. </p>
<p>Sa cadence accéléra à mesure qu'il traversait le parc de Poudlard, se rapprochant inexorablement de la Forêt interdite, d'où certains sons étranges et peu apaisants échappaient. Severus jeta un coup d'œil faussement dédaigneux aux arbres ornant l'orée de ladite forêt et il renifla bruyamment, brisant sans le vouloir l'ambiance lugubre du moment.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il atteignit le portail à l'entrée – en l'occurrence, à la sortie – de Poudlard, le sorcier observa longuement les alentours, vérifiant que rien, ni personne, ne l'épiait. Prenant l'air le plus naturel possible, il emprunta le sentier en direction de Pré-au-Lard. </p>
<p><em>La Tête de Sanglier</em> était une vieille auberge et accessoirement l'endroit le plus mal famé du village sorcier. Le lieu en lui-même avait pu être accueillant à une certaine époque – fort éloignée –, mais depuis que Severus le fréquentait – près de vingt ans –, pas une fois l'épaisse couche de crasse et de poussière n'avait quitté le pub tout comme les chambres, dont les clients les plus réguliers étaient des punaises, très certainement aux frais du patron.</p>
<p>Cependant, un certain nombre de chalands fréquentaient <em>La Tête de Sanglier</em>, pour d'autres <em>bonnes</em> raisons qui surpassaient leur crainte face à l'hygiène des lieux. Premièrement, l'auberge était située tout au fond d'une petite ruelle perpendiculaire à la grande route qui traversait le village ; c'était donc l'endroit idéal pour les sorciers, sorcières et autres créatures magiques qui cherchaient de la discrétion. Deuxièmement, les consommations coûtaient trois fois moins cher que dans la taverne principale de Pré-au-Lard, <em>Les Trois Balais</em>, où les clients étaient pourtant trois fois plus nombreux. Troisième et dernière bonne raison pour préférer <em>La Tête de Sanglier</em> à la concurrence : le patron était un vieux sorcier discret et peu regardant concernant sa clientèle ainsi que l'objectif de sa présence en ces lieux.</p>
<p>Pour preuve, Severus retrouvait Lucius à l'auberge, toujours – ou presque – dans la même chambre depuis deux décennies, et aucune question ne leur avait été posée, pas même un regard interrogateur signifiant : "que faites-vous depuis tant de temps dans cette chambre ?"</p>
<p>Alors Severus quitta le sentier, ne souhaitant pas avoir à traverser Pré-au-Lard par la grande route – il serait forcément repéré et rencontrerait inéluctablement des sorciers qu'il cherchait absolument à éviter.</p>
<p>Il avança prudemment, pas à pas dans les herbes hautes, la présence d'une Lune gibbeuse lui facilitant la tâche. </p>
<p>Lorsqu'il lui sembla qu'il était assez proche de <em>La Tête de Sanglier</em> pour y parvenir sans qu'un sorcier ne repère pas même son ombre encapuchonnée, Severus marcha de plus en plus vite jusque l'entrée du vieux pub miteux, dont les carreaux aux fenêtres étaient si sales que l'on ne distinguait rien à travers. Pas même un rayon de la lumière qui éclairait la pièce. </p>
<p>Une forte odeur, pas des plus agréables et pourtant typique du lieu, assaillit le sorcier dès qu'il eut franchi la porte de l'auberge. Severus n'aurait su dire si cette nuisance olfactive provenait de lait de chèvre caillé, mais selon lui, il y avait là quelque chose de louche concernant un bouc. </p>
<p>Il ne prit pas le temps d'observer les clients – la plupart, tout comme lui, masquaient leurs visages – et se contenta d'adresser un signe de tête au patron, qui rinçait des verres jaunis et abîmés derrière son comptoir. </p>
<p>Le sorcier comprit – Severus ignorait comment, sous l'épaisse couche vestimentaire qui le recouvrait – qui il était et ce pourquoi il venait. Il lui répondit aussitôt d'un signe de tête, indiquant l'étage – et de fait, les chambres. </p>
<p><em>Comme d'habitude, c'est bien ce que Lucius a écrit dans sa lettre</em>, pensa Severus en quittant la pièce, se dirigeant vers le premier étage en traversant un couloir sombre et plus poussiéreux encore que la salle de la taverne. <em>Il est déjà là, forcément...</em></p>
<p>À mesure qu'il grimpait les marches pour aller à l'étage, une grande fébrilité s'empara de lui. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, l'esprit cotonneux, finalement moins déterminé qu'il n'y paraissait quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il marchait dans les champs en friche proches du village. </p>
<p>Arrivé à l'étage, Severus envisagea de s'appuyer un instant contre l'un des murs du couloir pour calmer ses nerfs, mais l'état extrêmement sale et délabré de ces derniers – les murs, pas ses nerfs, quoique ! – l'en dissuada. Il se figea en plein milieu du passage, raide comme un balai, s'efforçant de respirer calmement. </p>
<p><em>Je ne dois pas flancher maintenant, le plus dur est à venir !</em> affirma-t-il à chaque parcelle de son corps, de sa psyché, de sa magie. </p>
<p>Severus était un agent double, il n'allait pas – il ne devait pas ! – se décomposer face à cet imbécile de Malefoy. Il avait survécu à Vous-savez-qui et à son omniscience – il y survivait toujours, et mieux encore, il les déjouait ! –, il résisterait donc sans peine à la conversation qu'il imposerait à Lucius ce soir. Il allait lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire, et... </p>
<p>Le sorcier soupira. Il savait ce que sa raison – et son cœur, <em>bien évidemment</em> – lui dictaient de faire, et il le ferait. </p>
<p>— Jobarbille, marmonna rapidement Severus d'une voix fine, arrivé devant la chambre.</p>
<p>La vieille porte émit un petit bruit, puis grinça en s'ouvrant.</p>
<p>La pièce était bien plus spacieuse que ce que le couloir étroit laissait entrevoir. Severus la connaissait dans ses moindres détails : le vieux papier peint fleuri greffé aux quatre murs, teint de couleurs pastel, qui s'effritait en de longs sillons depuis belle lurette, taché de toutes parts – le professeur Rogue en ignorait les causes – ; le plafond était dans le même état, papier peint en moins, peinture qui jadis fut probablement blanche et qui tendait désormais vers un écru tout en nuances et en dégradés d'un goût douteux, et un vieux lustre crépitait, pendu au plafond d'une façon si irréelle qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être magique ; le sol était fait de vieilles planches de bois pourri posées côte à côte – le terme de parquet ne s'y appliquait pas, tant le travail avait été bâclé –, que seul un sort quotidien devait maintenir en place, d'innombrables moutons de poussière jonchant les recoins de la chambre ; une imposante armoire biscornue était calée dans un coin, jamais ni Lucius ni lui-même n'étaient parvenus à l'ouvrir – et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tenté le tout pour le tout –, le meuble bancal était de temps à autre pris de soubresauts, et d'étranges rayons lumineux parfois accompagnés d'une fumée malodorante s'en échappaient – ils avaient supposé qu'une goule y était peut-être confinée – ; un lit deux places – une place et demie, répétait depuis toujours Malefoy –, aux draps et aux couvertures usés jusqu'à la corde, trônait dans la pièce, son matelas aux lignes irrégulières infesté de punaises, dont les deux sorciers avaient pris l'habitude de se débarrasser d'un simple sort dès leur entrée dans la chambre, mais qui rentraient toujours au domicile ; une petite table de chevet ronde accompagnée de son tabouret, tous deux en bois, achevaient de parer la chambre, seuls meubles encore en l'état, d'une élégance surprenante en comparaison au reste de la pièce.</p>
<p>Lucius tournait le dos à la chambre, faisant face à une petite fenêtre d'une crasse indescriptible, et par laquelle il ne pouvait, à l'évidence, contempler la rue – il devait certainement observer la saleté sans nom des carreaux, chose qu'il n'avait pas le loisir de rencontrer ailleurs.</p>
<p>La porte grinça de nouveau en se refermant, mais le noble sorcier ne daigna accorder un regard à Severus pour autant.</p>
<p>— Tu es en retard.</p>
<p>Rogue soupira, avant de répliquer fermement et non sans un certain sarcasme.</p>
<p>— Bonsoir, Lucius... Aussi fou que cela puisse te paraître, je travaille, moi. Je sais qu'à tes yeux, ce n'est qu'un concept abscons, mais...</p>
<p>— Bonsoir, Severus, le coupa le sorcier, sourd aux dires de son compère.</p>
<p>— Tu n'es pas ma priorité, prononça rapidement l'agent double.</p>
<p>— C'est regrettable, murmura immédiatement Lucius, se retournant enfin.</p>
<p>— Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas les moyens pour me permettre de ne rien faire de ma vie, poursuivit Severus, les sourcils froncés, son regard assassin se posant sur le sorcier qui lui faisait face.</p>
<p>— Jaloux, susurra Malefoy, esquissant un élégant pas en avant, réduisant de peu la distance qui le séparait de Rogue. </p>
<p>Il était, comme tout sorcier, vêtu d'une robe, ici parfaitement ajustée à sa morphologie altière, d'un tissu raffiné, ouvragé et joliment brodé, marquant sans conteste son appartenance à l'aristocratie sorcière. Ses longs cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés en catogan, et ses yeux gris scrutaient froidement Severus. Sa canne, fermement agrippée par sa fine main, se tenait aussi droite que lui, et ce détail fit tiquer le maître des Potions.</p>
<p>Une cape légère et des plus ordinaires avait été pliée et soigneusement posée sur le petit tabouret, signe de la prudence prise par Lucius pour arriver jusque là.</p>
<p>— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais jaloux de n'être que le faire-valoir d'un nom, d'une fortune...</p>
<p>— Et vindicatif, qui plus est... dit Malefoy en souriant.</p>
<p>— En quoi ? Je n'ambitionne pas d'être un bon à rien, tout simplement. J'utilise mon intelligence et mon talent à bon escient, acheva Severus, faisant lui aussi un pas de plus dans la pièce.</p>
<p>— J'ajouterai donc <em>présomptueux</em> à la longue liste de défauts qui te caractérisent, très cher... ronronna Lucius en contournant lentement le lit pour rejoindre l'autre sorcier.</p>
<p>Severus, relancé par sa nausée, rompit le contact visuel. </p>
<p>— Tes railleries m'ont manqué, affirma Malefoy en se postant à quelques centimètres de son compère.</p>
<p>— Tu m'en vois flatté, rétorqua Rogue en s'asseyant sur le lit, puis en se relevant d'un bond. Les punaises, tu... ?</p>
<p>— Oui, évidemment... répondit nonchalamment l'autre sorcier en levant les yeux au plafond, avant de montrer l'exemple en s'installant sur ledit lit.</p>
<p>Le professeur – rassuré – l'imita, prenant soin de s'éloigner de son acolyte.</p>
<p>— Les temps sont durs... nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'occasion de nous retrouver en tête à tête ces dernières semaines, commença Lucius, fixant sérieusement Severus.</p>
<p>— Ces derniers mois, tu veux dire... le coupa ce dernier, sans lui adresser un regard.</p>
<p>— Peu importe... j'ai trouvé le temps long, voilà tout, dit abruptement Malefoy, désormais tendu face à l'étrange fébrilité apparente de son <em>ami</em>. </p>
<p>Leur gêne mutuelle amena un lourd silence des plus malvenus.</p>
<p>Tandis que Lucius se tenait immobile, perplexe quant aux pensées qui traversaient certainement l'esprit excessivement réfléchi de Severus, l'agent double ruminait la conversation qu'il devait aborder, ne sachant par quel bout la prendre, et laissant son visage afficher diverses grimaces indiquant ses incertitudes.</p>
<p>— Ça ne peut plus durer, asséna-t-il d'un coup, son pied droit battant le plancher comme pour appuyer ses dires.</p>
<p>— J'en conviens, répliqua immédiatement Lucius en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Severus ne répondit pas, et Malefoy poursuivit sa tirade.</p>
<p>— Un malheureux concours de circonstances a fait que nous retrouver seuls ces derniers mois aurait été aussi évident que de voir les Canons de Chudley gagner la coupe...</p>
<p>— Depuis quand suis-tu les matches de Quidditch ? s'indigna Severus en jetant un énième regard assassin à son compère.</p>
<p>— Je fréquente nombre de sorciers au sein du ministère – tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer –, et par la barbe de Merlin, ils sont d'une bassesse abjecte : figure-toi qu'ils s'intéressent presque tous à ce jeu... prosaïque ! Je ne peux tolérer de me perdre dans leurs cailletages, il me faut dominer la conversation, tu le sais bien... ceci dit, pour ton information, les Canons de Chudley ont autant de chances de gagner la coupe que nous de voir Tu-sais-qui abandonner sa quête de pouvoir absolu, conta le sorcier au <em>sang pur</em> ; appuyant ses dires de gestes gracieux, qu'il esquissait de sa main libre.</p>
<p>— Tu parles trop... commenta simplement Rogue.</p>
<p>— Soit, dit Lucius en haussant les épaules.</p>
<p>Il soupira, et Severus patienta quelques minutes avant de reprendre le fil de la discussion qui lui tenait à cœur.</p>
<p>— Quand je dis que cette situation ne peut plus durer, je n'évoque pas nos rendez-vous de plus en plus espacés, mais la situation en elle-même, Lucius.</p>
<p>— Que veux-tu dire ? répliqua ce dernier, brusqué.</p>
<p>Rogue prit une longue inspiration, affrontant dignement la pénibilité de l'instant.</p>
<p>— Il y a quinze ans, c'était une autre histoire, nous étions jeunes, nous avions foi en nous ; la vie, ma vie s'annonçait prometteuse, mais là... je ne me vois pas reproduire le même schéma, Lucius... Ces quelques mois, me trouvant dans cette position inconfortable, le passé n'en a pas fini de remonter à la surface... et je ne tiens pas à avoir un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules...</p>
<p>— Viens-en au fait, ordonna Malefoy.</p>
<p>— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu parmi nous ; chacun choisit son camp, et nous avons connaissance du fait que ton camp n'est pas mon camp, dit calmement le professeur.</p>
<p>— Par quelle magie cette guerre sera-t-elle différente de la précédente ? questionna Lucius, atteint d'une nouvelle humeur résolument massacrante.</p>
<p>— Je suis un agent double, un traître dans tes rangs. J'utiliserai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous détruire, vous autres Mangemorts, ainsi que votre mage noir. Nous sommes désormais ennemis, très cher ami, et se maintenir liés de cette façon, c'est courir le risque de nous trouver face à face lors d'un duel – une tragédie que d'avoir à nous entretuer... probablement au lendemain d'une nuit passée dans les bras l'un de l'autre... acheva Severus, chuchotant à peine sa dernière phrase.</p>
<p>Lucius éclata de rire, un de ses rires nerveux qui se cachait derrière un rire faussement joyeux.</p>
<p>— Voyons, Severus... je ne t'ai pas trahi il y a quinze ans, quelle légitimité aurais-je à le faire maintenant ? Chacun son elfe de maison, et le manoir sera bien tenu, c'est tout ce que j'en pense...</p>
<p>— Tu ne comprends pas... siffla Rogue, en détournant la tête.</p>
<p>— Que n'ai-je donc point compris ? demanda Lucius, agacé, tapotant du bout des doigts sur sa canne.</p>
<p>Severus se releva, crispé, et tourna le dos à son compère. Il avança – quelques pas rapides –, se pinça les lèvres entre les dents, et poursuivit la conversation, ses yeux fixés sur une longue fissure ornant le mur qui lui faisait face.</p>
<p>— Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Malefoy... Le problème, c'est moi qui l'ai. Je n'ai plus vingt ans, j'ai des convictions qui me sont propres et qui divergent sérieusement des tiennes. Je ne suis plus un jeune sorcier indécis, hésitant entre un amour impossible et une amitié perdue, ne se souciant guère des questions importantes. Cet être égoïste ne doit plus exister par les temps qui courent, et les dangers que je prends pour assumer tout <em>ça</em>... ce sont des risques inutiles, et ils peuvent influencer négativement la cause qui est mienne.</p>
<p>— Des risques inutiles ? répéta le Mangemort d'une voix froide, contenant sa colère dans un geste qui ne la masquait pas – il serrait de toutes ses forces le pommeau de sa canne.</p>
<p>— Parfaitement.</p>
<p>Le professeur Rogue se retourna, ses yeux se posant sur Lucius.</p>
<p>— Je souhaite mettre toute mon énergie au profit de la lutte contre Tu-sais-qui... dit Severus, le regard fuyant.</p>
<p>— Je ne t'en ai jamais empêché... murmura Lucius, fronçant à son tour les sourcils – mimique chère à son ami.</p>
<p>— Cette fois, je suis un pilier stratégique du mouvement, je ne peux pas mettre cette histoire au-devant de la guerre qui s'annonce ! se révolta l'agent double en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Malefoy.</p>
<p>— Mais c'est tout vu... dit l'aristocrate en attrapant délicatement la main de Severus, tentant de l'attirer vers lui, en vain. </p>
<p>Rogue opposait une vive résistance, alors le sorcier abandonna ses bonnes intentions gestuelles à l'égard de Severus, puis il reprit la parole.</p>
<p>— Nous ferons comme il te plaira, et je ne m'insurgerai pas face aux décisions que tu devras prendre. Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions affronter ensemble : tu sais pertinemment que lorsqu'il est sujet de nous, je suis sorcier à agréer bon nombre de concessions, susurra-t-il, avec la volonté de rassurer son prochain.</p>
<p>Severus Rogue ricana, reculant d'un pas.</p>
<p>— Ah, Lucius, mon cher Lucius... si Serpentard t'entendait, il serait atrocement fier d'observer tant de mauvaise foi à l'œuvre !</p>
<p>— Tu abuses de ma patience et tu m'indisposes au plus haut point, déclara l'accusé d'une voix forte en se levant, choqué par l'attitude de son compère.</p>
<p>— Eh bien... provoque-moi en duel ! s'esclaffa Severus, accompagnant son incitation d'un rictus nerveux.</p>
<p>Le Mangemort observa longuement le traître, puis se rassit. Il soupira, et sa main libre vînt doucement frotter une jeune ridule sur son front.</p>
<p>— Maîtrise tes émotions, exigea-t-il.</p>
<p>Rogue expira bruyamment et, – faisant abstraction de certains détails – s'adossa au mur, tentant d'apaiser sa colère. Pourquoi Lucius ne percevait-il pas ce qu'il attendait de lui ?</p>
<p>— Je n'ai cessé d'opérer au mieux pour nous... marmonna Malefoy, épuisé par cette conversation.</p>
<p>Severus émit un petit rire teinté d'amertume, puis laissa sa tête cogner contre la cloison. Le nez en l'air, il prit une profonde inspiration, et parla.</p>
<p>— Tu as toujours agi selon ce qui t'arrangeait, toi... ce luxe que tu t'es permis ces vingt dernières années ! Une épouse, un fils, un amant... T'es tu seulement soucié de savoir que mon ambition n'a jamais été d'être celui qui vit dans l'ombre d'une famille en apparence épanouie ?</p>
<p>La question était rhétorique, et le sorcier se détacha doucement du mur en suivant le fil de sa diatribe, la voix âpre, le ton acerbe, et le visage exprimant l'aigreur de sa condition.</p>
<p>— Je te l'ai pourtant dit moult fois, mais rien ne te détourne de ce que tu souhaites obtenir, rien ! Je rêvais d'une vie à deux, quotidienne, où j'aurais été le seul sorcier à te connaître sous toutes tes coutures... au lieu de ça, j'assume depuis deux interminables décennies une situation qui ne me convient pas, et qui ne m'a jamais convenu : en solitaire, à attendre que tu daignes m'accorder une entrevue, ne jouissant d'une vie privée que lorsque tes pompeuses obligations ne te retiennent plus... évidemment, à côté de ces faits, tu n'as cessé de me jurer que ton esprit n'en finissait pas de penser à moi, que... </p>
<p>— Objection ! l'interrompit Lucius en se relevant prestement. Quel maléfice te ronge ? La guerre, mes supposées imperfections, ma gestion de notre relation ?</p>
<p>— Par la barbe de Merlin, Malefoy... tu n'y es vraiment pas... grommela Severus en plaquant sa main sur son front et en secouant piteusement la tête. <em>Je te quitte</em> ; voilà, le verdict est prononcé – je ne pourrais jamais être plus explicite... maugréa-t-il.</p>
<p>— Jusque là, j'ai bien suivi... dit Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait confiante. Cette discussion ne m'amuse guère, et il me plairait de savoir pourquoi tu nous joues tout ce Quidditch...</p>
<p>— Je suis follement sérieux ! ragea Rogue en approchant l'aristocrate, saisissant une des manches de sa robe de sorcier et la secouant furieusement.</p>
<p>— Tu chiffonnes mes habits ! souffla Malefoy, offensé.</p>
<p>— Oui ! à défaut de te friper, <em>toi</em> ! s'exclama le professeur, furibard, avant de relâcher le vêtement de son compère.</p>
<p>Se rasseyant une nouvelle fois, Lucius se contenta d'écarter Severus d'un implacable mouvement de canne, contraignant ce dernier à reculer.</p>
<p>— Admettons... tu souhaites me quitter, je l'entends, mais... pourquoi toute cette agitation, pourquoi ces cinglantes paroles ? demanda-t-il, tracassé.</p>
<p>— Je n'envisage pas que nous nous séparions en bons termes, répliqua aussitôt Rogue. Je n'y vois aucun intérêt, et... je tiens à blâmer certaines choses.</p>
<p>Le sorcier au sang pur hocha doucement la tête, ne semblant pas affecté d'avoir été si violemment éconduit par son amant de longue date. Lucius s'efforçait uniquement d'agir avec dignité – contrairement à Severus –, mais sous son apparente froideur, il était bouleversé. </p>
<p>— Parfait. Tu as fini ? demanda Malefoy, après une longue inspiration.</p>
<p>— Non, mais j'imagine que ça te suffit, railla Severus.</p>
<p>— Je suggère que nous reprenions ce conciliabule à tête reposée... tu es bien trop irritable ce soir, déclara l'aristocrate, adressant un bienveillant regard à son amant – ancien amant ?</p>
<p>— Il n'y aura pas de prochain rendez-vous, Malefoy, gronda Severus, menaçant. Ni de prochaine lettre, ni de prochain contact : <em>jamais plus</em>... Que n'as-tu pas encore compris dans tout ce que je t'ai dit ?</p>
<p>Il se détourna violemment de Lucius, et se mit à rôder comme un hippogriffe en enclos. L'attitude – le déni – de son compère l'agaçait. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça... C'était l'autre sorcier qui aurait dû agir avec véhémence, pas lui... Décidément, le sang-pur ne semblait jamais enclin à lui faciliter la tâche.</p>
<p>Rogue cessa brusquement tout mouvement et fit de nouveau face à Malefoy, qui l'observait avec un intérêt certain, son regard trahissant ce qu'il pensait – <em>pauvre Severus, la guerre aura eu raison de lui ; il a une araignée au plafond, et pas des moindres.</em></p>
<p>Le maître des Potions tiqua – c'était la soirée idéale pour –, et porta un nouveau coup.</p>
<p>— Soyons clairs, Lucius ; soyons <em>limpides</em>... je ne t'aime plus. </p>
<p>Il expira, soulagé, et prit une grande bouffée d'air avant de poursuivre.</p>
<p>— De plus, mon rôle dans le conflit m'ayant contraint à plonger le nez dans ma pensine, ce que je tentais d'oublier s'est imposé à moi : la mort de Lily Evans a brisé quelque chose. Je l'aimais éperdument, et... j'étais simplement admiratif du sorcier que tu étais... je crains d'avoir tout emmêlé, tout mélangé : j'ai souhaité la considérer simplement comme ma plus chère amie, et ce n'était pas le cas, mes sentiments à son égard sont toujours intenses... Lorsqu'elle a été tuée, j'ai mis tous mes espoirs dans le dernier sorcier qu'il me restait : toi... Je n'aurais pas dû te faire ça, et je ne comptais pas évoquer cette raison si... particulière, mais ton absence de réaction m'y contraint.</p>
<p>Les joues de Severus s'étaient quelque peu colorées, de gêne et de honte mal dissimulées, tandis que Lucius avait pâli un peu plus. Il était comme figé par l'annonce de Rogue. </p>
<p>Après un temps indéterminable pour les deux sorciers, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent finalement dans un petit bruit sec.</p>
<p>— Je... je m'en doutais... il y a quinze ans, quand tu as subitement viré de camp, j'ai senti qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais... je n'ai pas un seul instant aspiré découvrir ce qui se tramait réellement derrière tes prétendues nouvelles convictions. Puis, tu es resté avec moi, et j'ai supposé que ça n'avait été qu'une illusion... Parfois, on imagine un peu trop de choses ; et tu étais là, comme auparavant, alors pourquoi s'en faire ?</p>
<p>Lucius baissa la tête, observant les jointures rouges des articulations de sa main, toujours crispée sur le pommeau de sa canne. Il sentit Severus bouger, amorcer un geste dans sa direction, et il reprit la parole, immobilisant le maître des Potions.</p>
<p>— La nuit est bien entamée, je vais rentrer...</p>
<p>Il se leva lentement, et, armé de sa légendaire distinction, il se déplaça à travers la pièce, rejoignant sa cape ; celle qui était soigneusement pliée et posée sur le petit tabouret. Méticuleusement, et sans mot dire, Lucius la déploya, s'en drapa et l'ajusta.</p>
<p>Cette longue scène, d'un silence pesant, fut interrompue par un violent soubresaut de l'armoire, qui fit sursauter Severus, déviant momentanément son attention de l'aristocrate. Lorsque son regard retrouva la silhouette du Mangemort, ce dernier se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.</p>
<p>L'agent double approcha le sorcier encapuchonné, et il agrippa fermement sa manche à l'instant où il s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.</p>
<p>— C'est tout ? Tu ne dis rien de plus ? demanda-t-il rapidement, sa voix trahissant une grande anxiété.</p>
<p>Lucius tourna son visage presque entièrement caché vers lui, abaissa sa capuche d'un mouvement précis, et l'observa, les yeux plissés.</p>
<p>— Qu'attends-tu de moi, maintenant ? rétorqua-t-il, le visage grave et le ton froid.</p>
<p>— Rien, rien... dit Severus en remuant la tête de gauche à droite, lâchant le bras de Malefoy. C'est simplement que... j'ai l'impression d'être passé dans ta vie aussi discrètement que le monde magique s'expose au monde moldu... invisible... sans faire de remous... murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>— Tu espères un peu de réconfort ? le nargua le sang-pur, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de riposter. Je serais tombé bien bas, pour soulager la conscience du sorcier qui me congédie avec une cruauté que Tu-sais-qui admirerait. Pourquoi évoquer l'éventuelle importance que tu as pu avoir dans ma vie alors même que tu confesses ton absence de sentiments envers moi, ta double vie amoureuse et la perfidie de tes mensonges... tu es un digne Serpentard, Severus, ne t'en soucie jamais plus...</p>
<p>— Tu es mal placé pour proférer de telles paroles, Lucius... j'aime une autre sorcière, mais que dire de toi, tant de temps passé entre ton épouse et moi ! s'indigna le professeur.</p>
<p>— Mais moi, je ne l'aime pas ! affirma Malefoy, reculant d'un pas, son regard jugeant sévèrement l'autre.</p>
<p>— Je ne voulais pas tout ça... assura Rogue.</p>
<p>Lucius hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, avant de rediriger son attention sur Severus.</p>
<p>— Tu me quittes pour elle ? osa-t-il enfin demander, guettant la réponse sur les lèvres de son compère.</p>
<p>— Non, elle est morte, Malefoy, tu n'es pas sans l'ignorer... et de ce que j'en sais, elle n'est revenue... que sous une forme magique que tu as pu constater... répondit l'espion en hésitant. Le seul souvenir que j'ai d'elle, ce sont les yeux de Potter, poursuivit-il, ponctuant cette phrase d'un petit sourire triste.</p>
<p>L'aristocrate expira étrangement, son estomac et son cœur se nouant ostensiblement.</p>
<p>— Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus... ne me dis pas que... tu me quittes pour ce... ce jeune sorcier ?</p>
<p>Lucius se mordait les lèvres, plus pâle que jamais, retenant une flopée de jurons à l'attention de celui que l'on qualifiait – à tort – de héros. </p>
<p>— Salazar m'en préserve ! s'exclama le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Pourquoi devrais-je te plaquer pour un autre sorcier ? La guerre occupe bien assez mes journées et mes nuits, je n'envisage pas de vivre une nouvelle relation avec qui que ce soit, dans l'immédiat.</p>
<p>Le Mangemort hocha – encore, à défaut d'exprimer ses pensées – doucement la tête.</p>
<p>— Je vais y aller, dit-il, amorçant de nouveau un geste pour sortir de la chambre.</p>
<p>Severus le retint encore, tirant légèrement sur sa cape.</p>
<p>— Puis-je malgré tout compter sur ton silence concernant mes activités ? Ne vois pas ceci comme une question déplacée, après tout j'aurais pu rester avec toi uniquement pour éviter une trahison de ta part... expliqua rapidement Rogue, mal à l'aise.</p>
<p>— Manifestement, tu te méprends beaucoup concernant ma personne... s'étonna Lucius, ses yeux perçants affectant l'assurance de Severus.</p>
<p>Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, laissant le soin à l'aristocrate de poursuivre.</p>
<p>— Tu n'as pas à t'en préoccuper... J'agis sans faire de remous, de bout en bout... chuchota Lucius.</p>
<p>— Je suis sincèrement désolé, je... commença Rogue.</p>
<p>— Pas autant que moi, affirma Malefoy, observant attentivement son ancien amant.</p>
<p>Le maître des Potions esquissa une drôle de moue, souhaitant absolument fuir ce regard.</p>
<p>— Prends soin de toi, et... sois très prudent... dit le sorcier au sang pur, closant la conversation.</p>
<p>Severus acquiesça, la gorge sèche, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.</p>
<p>Le temps qu'il puise en lui-même la force de répondre, ou simplement de faire ses adieux en bonne et due forme à son plus cher ami, ce dernier avait réajusté sa capuche et ouvert la porte.</p>
<p>— Au revoir Severus... dit simplement Lucius.</p>
<p>Puis il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui, et laissant l'agent double seul dans la chambre qui les avait vu s'aimer en secret durant tant d'années.</p>
<p>Figé par les événements durant de longues secondes, Rogue paniqua brusquement. Il ouvrit violemment la porte, accédant au couloir, et se précipita jusqu'aux escaliers, ses yeux scrutant le moindre recoin. Malefoy n'était déjà plus là...</p>
<p>Le cœur loupant des battements, il s'en retourna et s'enferma dans l'ancien cocon de son défunt couple.</p>
<p>Severus s'assit sur le lit, à l'endroit où Lucius était précédemment installé.</p>
<p>Ses mains tremblaient, pourtant, tout son corps aurait dû être soulagé. Enfin, le sorcier avait trouvé la force et le courage de s'affranchir de l'emprise que le sang-pur exerçait sur lui depuis si longtemps.</p>
<p>Les souvenirs affluaient, dans cette pièce qui savait tout de leur histoire, à une vitesse faisant naître une intense migraine qui irradia subitement le crâne de Severus. Couplée aux haut-le-cœur et à la féroce anxiété dont il était victime dès la tombée de la nuit, s'en était plus qu'il pouvait tolérer pour une <em>paisible</em> soirée d'été.</p>
<p>Le maître des Potions ferma les yeux, inspira, puis expira, encore... Il posa les mains bien à plat sur le lit aux draps âpres, et cette rugosité l'amena vers une bienvenue lucidité.</p>
<p><em>Je ne dois pas rester ici, ou mes états d'âme me conduiront rapidement à être nostalgique de cet ersatz de relation</em>, pensa-t-il.</p>
<p>Severus se releva et balaya la pièce des yeux, cherchant sa pelisse. </p>
<p>L'armoire laissa alors échapper une bruyante fumée écarlate qui fit sursauter Rogue ; réalisant ainsi que son épaisse cape était toujours sur ses épaules.</p>
<p><em>Comme quoi, il ne fait pas si chaud, dans cette chambre</em>, songea-t-il.</p>
<p>Il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et quitta silencieusement les lieux, non sans y jeter un dernier regard douloureux.</p>
<p>En fermant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de réfléchir aux vingt dernières années de sa vie, qui disparaissaient d'un simple mot de passe. Qu'en resterait-il ? Severus n'avait pas un seul souvenir matériel de son histoire avec Lucius : pas un parchemin, ni un portrait magique, pas le moindre présent, si futile soit-il. Leur prudence les avait conduit à faire disparaître la plus petite preuve qui aurait mené à la découverte de leur secret.</p>
<p>Le sang-mêlé soupira. Le couloir aux murs sales et à la luminosité défaillante était d'un glauque... minable, assurément aussi pitoyable que les stupides remords qu'il affichait présentement.</p>
<p>Il fronça les sourcils – quelle sale manie ! –, et prit la direction de la pièce principale de la taverne. </p>
<p>Derrière le comptoir, le patron versait leur consommation à deux sorciers fort étranges – ils semblaient si rabougris que l'agent double n'aurait su leur distinguer un œil d'un nez. Par ailleurs, le pub abritait, à cette heure plus avancée de la soirée, deux fois plus de monde que lorsque Rogue y était entré. La nuit apportait son lot d'individus aux comportements saugrenus.</p>
<p>Observant toutes ces silhouettes majoritairement vêtues de noir et en partie encapuchonnées, Severus ne put s'empêcher de guetter inconsciemment la stature noble de Lucius, en vain.</p>
<p>Il quitta <em>La Tête de Sanglier</em>, supposant – peut-être à tort ! – que Malefoy avait réglé la note – il en faisait toujours son affaire.</p>
<p>Rogue esquissa quelques pas dans la ruelle, l'air nonchalant. Qui l'aurait vu entrer puis sortir affirmerait sans hésiter qu'il s'agissait d'un tout autre sorcier ; ou la victime d'une potion qui vous bouleverse l'essence – et les sens –, peut-être même celle d'un sortilège de l'Imperium ! Mais le maître des Potions ressentait simplement de la <em>satisfaction</em> face au devoir accompli : il était libéré d'un poids – peut-être pour un autre, mais cette supposition méritait réflexion –, et il avait le reste de la nuit pour se consacrer à sa propre personne.</p>
<p>Fort heureusement, il n'y avait pas un rat dans la ruelle, et Severus quitta le petit village par le pré – empruntant le même chemin qu'à l'aller.</p>
<p>Le chant des insectes et les cris lointains des autres créatures nocturnes le bercèrent durant son retour à Poudlard.</p>
<p>Perdu dans ses pensées – où était Lucius ? Avec qui ? Avait-il bien fait ? Ne risquait-il pas la trahison ? Aurait-il dû attendre la fin de la guerre ? Était-il sûr de lui ? Quelques semaines de réflexion passées à peser le pour et le contre, était-ce suffisant ? –, le sorcier revînt à lui lorsqu'il buta sur l'entrée de ses appartements.</p>
<p>— Armoise.</p>
<p>La lourde porte d'un ancien cachot bascula, et tout comme quelques heures auparavant, Severus pénétra dans <em>sa maison</em>. </p>
<p>Il ôta sa pelisse et alla d'un pas rapide vers la petite dépendance où il entreposait tout ce qui avait trait au noble art des potions.</p>
<p>Une bouteille de vin d'ortie et une potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve en main, Rogue s'installa dans un vieux fauteuil, se recouvrant d'une épaisse étoffe en laine.</p>
<p>Il se servit un bon verre de vin – il l'avait mérité, de plus il connaissait un vieil adage qui parlait de boire pour oublier ; l'heure était venue de le mettre en pratique ! –, et soupira, pensif, les yeux voguant entre les pierres des murs de la pièce.</p>
<p>L'heure n'était pas aux remords – mais aux réjouissances ! –, et pourtant... Severus ne pouvait ignorer les mises en garde de sa conscience : un amant éconduit, ça vous bascule parfois dans une haine folle ! C'était une chose qu'il avait mal évaluée... il avait beaucoup compté sur la honte que pouvait ressentir Malefoy à confier d'où il tiendrait cette révélation – de leurs nuits d'amour suivies de leurs confidences sur l'oreiller –, ainsi que sur le mépris de Voldemort vis-à-vis de tout ce qu'il méconnaissait. </p>
<p><em>Lucius préfèrerait la torture au déshonneur de son nom, pas de doute là-dessus ; je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter</em>, se dit-il, amer. <em>Les sentiments ne sont rien face à la réputation des Malefoy !</em> poursuivit-il mentalement, imitant le ton de l'aristocrate.</p>
<p>L'agent double ne savoura pas la seconde moitié de son verre, qu'il vida d'un trait, avant de s'en verser un autre, qu'il s'imposa de siroter.</p>
<p>Il n'allait pas différer plus longtemps la prise de sa potion, il ne voulait plus s'attarder sur cette histoire – qui faisait désormais partie du passé qu'il s'efforçait de renier au quotidien –, et le lendemain risquait d'être chargé en besognes : ses prétendus cours à préparer – tant qu'à faire –, une délicate potion sur laquelle il planchait secrètement, ainsi que les sempiternelles questions et recommandations de Dumbledore.</p>
<p>La potion pour dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve, d'une charmante couleur violette, avait un goût bien moins plaisant que celui du vin d'ortie.</p>
<p>Severus eut à peine le temps de se traîner jusque son lit que son esprit devînt cotonneux. Il entama alors un repos des plus réparateurs.</p>
<p>La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le professeur Rogue reprit conscience. </p>
<p>Quelques rayons lumineux s'infiltraient joyeusement dans ses cachots, s'engouffrant par un volet ordinairement rabattu sur le soupirail de la cave. </p>
<p>Un Grand-duc d'Europe le toisait sans frémir, haut perché sur le fauteuil où Severus s'était enivré – un zeste d'ivrognerie, pas plus – la veille au soir.</p>
<p>Le maître des Potions se leva péniblement, encore assommé par la potion.</p>
<p>Avec cette chaleureuse lumière, ses appartements se teintaient d'ardentes couleurs : la pierre cendrée des murs accueillait les rayons de soleil avec entrain, et virait à un gris-jaune ; le fauteuil et le lit recouverts de velours vert gagnaient en douceur et semblaient irréellement confortables ; et les meubles d'un solide bois d'ébène luisaient sous l'aérienne poussière qui flottait dans la pièce.</p>
<p>Mais Rogue, lui, ne s'attardait pas plus sur l'ambiance agréablement <em>magique</em> – habituellement lugubre – de ses cachots. Il ne voyait que ce hibou grand-duc, majestueux rapace qui était entré chez lui sans autorisation. </p>
<p>— Toi, tu œuvres pour la famille Malefoy, pas de doute là-dessus ! grommela-t-il à l'attention du rapace, qui se tenait toujours aussi immobile.</p>
<p><em>Eh bien... Lucius envoie la cavalerie !</em> s'étonna Severus, détaillant des yeux le bel hibou, inconnu jusqu'alors.</p>
<p>Il alla rapidement chercher un rat pas tout à fait mort dans sa dépendance, qu'il tendit vers le Grand-duc en détournant le regard. </p>
<p>D'un mouvement vif, le rapace lui arracha le rongeur des mains, et Severus quitta la pièce, optant pour effectuer enfin son brin de toilette, et laissant avant tout l'animal déjeuner en paix.</p>
<p>Lorsqu'il revînt dans la pièce – de longues minutes plus tard –, le hibou avait repris sa posture, une de ses serres empoignant fermement un rouleau de parchemin que l'agent double souhaitait ignorer. Mais un hululement de l'animal, après que le maître des Potions ait une fois de plus détourné la tête, le força à considérer sérieusement l'objet de sa visite.</p>
<p>— Donne-moi ça, dit-il en approchant sa main des griffes du rapace.</p>
<p>Le Grand-duc y déposa le courrier et dressa ses aigrettes, fier de l'accomplissement de sa mission.</p>
<p>— Tu peux rentrer au manoir, marmonna Rogue, s'adressant au hibou.</p>
<p>Ce dernier campa sur sa position, et il sembla au sorcier que le regard du rapace se faisait d'autant plus... sévère.</p>
<p>— N'insiste pas, je ne répondrai pas... maugréa le sang-mêlé en fronçant les sourcils.</p>
<p>Et dans un désagréable hululement, le hibou s'envola, laissant Severus seul avec sa lettre, qu'il observa étrangement, ne sachant quoi en penser.</p>
<p>Il joua de ses doigts sur le rouleau de parchemin, ne le décachetant pas.</p>
<p>L'envie de lire les mots de Lucius était forte, bien trop forte, contredisant ses meilleures résolutions. Mais le professeur Rogue était un sorcier empli de convictions qu'il avait cœur à tenir. Alors il saisit sa baguette, et la pointa sur l'élégant parchemin.</p>
<p>— <em>Incendio</em>, murmura-t-il.</p>
<p>Le rouleau se consuma sous ses yeux, le laissant imaginer trois mille et une tournures de phrases que l'écriture distinguée de Lucius aurait pu encrer sur le papier.</p>
<p>Il était certain d'avoir agi comme il le devait : Malefoy maniait bien les mots, il aurait été tenté de lui répondre, et sa rupture n'aurait été, pour l'aristocrate, qu'un vain caprice.</p>
<p>Mais pour vous, très chers lecteurs, voici ce que ce cher Lucius avait griffonné sur son parchemin, et dont il n'imagina pas que le professeur Rogue l'ait brûlée sans même la décacheter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cher Severus,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> J'ose croire que mon hibou te trouvera plus paisible que tu ne l'étais lors de notre entretien. Face à toi, je n'ai pas su trouver les mots – et je ne sais toujours pas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Est-il possible que tu considères à nouveau ta décision ? Tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix, j'aurais pourtant souhaité exprimer mon opinion sans que tu n'aies déjà sous la baguette les arguments pour me contrer.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> À vrai dire, j'ignore si mes mots trouvent écho en toi, si comme tu le dis, tu ne m'aimes pas et ne m'as jamais aimé – tu es bien plus cruel que le Serpentard moyen, le sais-tu ?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Je ne t'envoie pas ce message pour que tu reconsidères l'éventualité d'une relation : si tes sentiments pour moi ne sont plus, je ne saurais trop que faire – malgré ma sincère volonté de récupérer ton amour.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Que nous soyons en mauvais termes, c'est bien plus que je ne peux tolérer. Que tu ne m'aimes plus, soit ; c'est pénible, mais le temps adoucira cette peine. Par contre, Severus, que tu m'ôtes ton amitié, ainsi que la possibilité de connaître encore moult entrevues et moult discussions cordiales en ta compagnie, est d'une tragique injustice.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Je n'ai probablement pas été le sorcier idéal – mais je t'assure que j'étais convaincu d'avoir agi au mieux –, cependant, je n'ai commis aucun sortilège qui mériterait pareil mépris.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Je te sollicite, au minimum, pour une dernière rencontre – où tu veux, quand tu veux –, dans un lieu vide de souvenirs, pour que nous puissions deviser et justifier cette situation comme deux sorciers civilisés.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Et je n'écrirais rien de plus, car te connaissant, tu me reprocherais la moindre remise en cause de tes faits et gestes !</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bien à toi,</em><br/>
<em>L. M.</em>
</p>
<p>Ainsi, l'été suivit son cours, et Severus Rogue œuvra pour l'Ordre du Phénix, sans se soucier de rien d'autre que de lui-même, tandis que Lucius Malefoy attendait un hibou qui ne viendrait jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1978, le 9 janvier : Joyeux Anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Joyeux Anniversaire</strong><br/>
—<br/>
<em>9 janvier 1978</em></p><p>Il neigeait. De tous petits flocons — légers comme une plume de hibou —, virevoltant dans le ciel d’un noir grisâtre. Severus les observait, les sourcils froncés et son nez crochu relevé, humant cet air rendu d’autant plus glacé par l’humidité qui régnait dans la région. </p><p>Le jeune sorcier n’aimait pas la neige, ni le vent, ni le froid, et par-dessus tout, il détestait la pluie. Et il sentait bien que le blizzard approchait. D’ici quelques heures — ses narines à l’instinct raffiné ne le trompaient pas —, il vaudrait mieux se trouver tranquillement installé près d’un bon feu plutôt qu’en vadrouille vers Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, c’était bien ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire.</p><p>Ce matin, lors du petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Severus avait reçu la visite d’un hibou. Pour la seconde année consécutive, ce même rapace était le seul à venir le gratifier d’un parchemin en ce jour précis. Un seul sorcier prenait la peine de célébrer sa naissance — et de fait, son existence —, toutefois le jeune serpentard ne s’en souciait pas. Il aimait autant recevoir un unique message de la part de son remarquable ami, plutôt que de se vautrer dans la franche et hypocrite camaraderie dans laquelle baignaient les imbéciles heureux de chez gryffondor. Des élèves qu’il s’efforçait scrupuleusement d’éviter depuis un certain temps.</p><p>À cet instant-là, il avait jeté un coup d’œil en direction de la tablée rouge et or, et son regard s’était assombri en croisant la chevelure flamboyante de Lily Evans. Elle était en grande conversation — et tout sourire —, avec ce vil gnome autrement nommé James Potter. Quelques années auparavant, elle lui avait pourtant juré détester ce benêt prétentieux ; désormais, elle souriait comme une idiote à chaque fois qu’ils discutaient. Par la barbe de Merlin, ces deux-là semblaient converser de plus en plus souvent. Lily n’était en définitive qu’une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe ; comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer autant à son sujet ? Sa colère était injustifiée, pourtant le sorcier savait qu’en se vautrant dedans, ça l’aidait à faire passer la douleur de son rejet par Lily. Il tentait encore de s’en remettre. Ce n’était pas simple de rouler le parchemin quand on croisait quotidiennement son ancien alter ego. </p><p>Le serpentard avait ensuite reporté son attention sur le courrier qu’il tenait entre ses mains. Voilà qui allait faire son bonheur. Il le décacheta et le lut.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
  <i>Cher Severus,</i>
</p>
  <p><i>Mon ami, permets-moi de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Tu vas bientôt pouvoir quitter Poudlard diplômé et venir ainsi me rendre visite plus régulièrement. Comme j’ai hâte que nous passions de nouveau plus de temps ensemble. Nos échanges me manquent.</i> </p>
  <p><i>À ce sujet, aurais-tu un peu de temps à m’accorder ce soir ? Saurais-tu déjouer une nouvelle fois la surveillance des fantômes et quitter l’école après diner pour me retrouver à Pré-au-Lard ? Nous irions te célébrer autour d’un bon vin de Xérès à</i> La Tête de Sanglier<i>.</i></p>
  <p><i>J’aurais une petite surprise pour toi, ainsi qu’une bonne nouvelle à t’annoncer.</i> </p>
  <p>
  <i>Qu’en dis-tu ?</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>Bien à toi,</i>
</p>
  <p>
  <i>L. M.</i>
</p>
</div><p>Severus n’avait pas hésité une seconde avant de se saisir d’une plume pour accepter cette invitation. Que serait-il capable de refuser à Lucius Malefoy ? À cette pensée, une certaine gêne l’envahit.</p><p>Le jeune Mangemort le fascinait depuis toujours. Dès leur rencontre, Rogue était instantanément tombé en admiration devant lui, comme une grande partie des autres élèves domiciliés chez serpentard. Heureux coup du sort, l’aristocrate l’avait pris sous son aile, décelant en lui une grande intelligence et lui trouvant vraisemblablement quelque intérêt. Lucius aimait converser avec lui. Quel dommage qu’ils ne se soient côtoyés que durant une trop courte année à l’école. Cependant — et malgré leur écart d’âge —, Malefoy avait maintenu le lien avec lui : ils correspondaient beaucoup. Ils se voyaient aussi régulièrement.</p><p>Cette improbable amitié n’avait pas plu à Lily. Au début, Severus avait cru à de la jalousie — amicale —, de sa part. Elle s’était habituée à ce qu’il joue le rôle de l’omniprésent et bien trop loyal meilleur ami, alors qu’elle savait éperdument que les années passant, le tout jeune sorcier avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Ça ne l’intéressait pas et il comprenait pourquoi : il était plutôt laid, alors il avait ravalé sa fierté et s’était sagement tenu à la place qu’elle attendait qu’il occupe. Il en avait fait son affaire, jusqu’à ce que Lucius entre dans sa vie et ne chamboule tout.</p><p>Peu à peu, il réalisa ainsi que les dissensions entre Lily et lui allaient bien au-delà d’une simple querelle.</p><p>Les tendres sentiments qu’il éprouvait à l’égard de la pétillante gryffondor avaient finit par se tarir. N’était resté que cette amitié indéfectible. Et avec le temps — probablement vers la fin de sa quatrième année à Poudlard —, c’était sa sympathie à l’égard de Lucius qui avait sérieusement évolué. Severus s’en était trouvé confus. Malefoy était un sorcier, pas une sorcière. Et plus encore, il était entré dans une violente colère contre lui-même. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu’il s’éprenne de ses amis — fort miséricordieusement, il n’en avait que deux —, qui étaient par ailleurs bien plus beaux et plus populaires que lui ? Néanmoins, cette fois, il eut l’intelligence de garder cette information pour lui. C’était à l’évidence bien trop honteux pour être partagé.</p><p>Le jeune serpentard s’était donc retrouvé tiraillé entre Lily et Lucius. Là où Evans était lumineuse et amicale, toujours ravie d’aider son prochain, tournée vers les gens et avide d’un monde où sorciers et moldus vivraient enfin en paix les uns avec les autres ; Malefoy était — quant à lui —, plus sombre malgré son teint et ses cheveux si clairs, élitiste, très politisé et militant pour un idéal où les moldus n’avaient plus qu’à devenir les esclaves des plus grands sorciers comme le mage noir qui se faisait appeler Lord Voldemort ; qui était soutenu par l’ensemble des sangs-purs. Là où Lily n’aurait jamais sciemment fait de mal à une araignée, Lucius torturait et tuait sans état d’âme. Le Mangemort ne lui n’avait jamais raconté ça de cette manière, toutefois Rogue avait compris. Il avait lu entre les lignes, et cette dangerosité enfermée dans un physique si élégant ne rendait Malefoy que plus attrayant encore.</p><p>Chacun d’eux avait compris son dilemme, et ils tentaient de le rallier à leur cause, usant de méthodes qui leur étaient propres. Lily avait tenté de comprendre, puis elle s’était mise en colère : Severus ne pouvait pas être partisan de l’abominable et terrifiant Vous-Savez-Qui, cet être abject qui souhaitait asservir les moldus et toute autre créature jugée indigne de lui faire face. Malefoy, lui, se contentait de discréditer les dires et les actes de la jeune gryffondor, avec une délicatesse et une nonchalance qui avaient le mérite de ne pas plonger le jeune serpentard dans l’embarras.</p><p>La rupture avec Lily était donc venue de là. La fascination de Severus pour Lucius l’avait poussé à embrasser sa vision du monde — magique ou non —, ainsi que ses idéaux strictement contraires à ceux d’Evans. La jeune sorcière se doutait qu’il y avait quelque chose de très louche concernant l’aristocrate, mais Severus n’avait jamais lâché le morceau. Son attirance pour le blond devait rester secrète. Il pensait qu’elle n’aurait pas compris, et pire encore, qu’elle lui en aurait voulu. Ça avait fini par creuser un énorme fossé entre eux. Alors après une énième humiliation — ils ont osé qualifier ça de <i>mauvaise blague</i> —, de la part de ces abrutis de gryffondor — Potter, Black, et leur petite clique de scroutts-à-pétard —, Severus avait fini par s’en prendre à Lily.</p><p>Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait du bien de l’insulter. Il n’en pouvait plus de l’entendre constamment lui répéter d’être gentil avec ses camarades sorciers ; elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il ne sympathisait pas avec plus de monde. Et cette façon qu’elle avait d’être venue le sauver — comme s’il en avait besoin —, avait été la goutte d’eau dans une mare de faits qui avaient petit à petit agacé Severus. Alors il avait explosé, et ça avait marqué la fin de leur amitié ; ce qui avait réjoui la plupart des amis de la rouquine — car Lily en avait beaucoup, contrairement à lui —, qui se l’accaparèrent sans attendre, ne laissant pas l’opportunité aux deux jeunes sorciers de se réconcilier. Chose qui ne serait à l’évidence pas arrivée puisque le serpentard était en colère. Plus tard, lorsqu’il avait regretté son geste, il n’y avait déjà plus rien à faire : Lily ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Une vilaine rancœur vis-à-vis de son ex-meilleure amie s’était donc durablement installée.</p><p>Sur ces pensées, Severus se jeta mentalement un sortilège de doloris. Inutile de songer à cette imbécile et au bienheureux binoclard qui lui rôdait autour. Ce soir, il allait retrouver Lucius, et il y avait largement gagné au change en obtenant l’amitié de ce dernier. Malefoy ne lui reprochait jamais ses opinions ; fussent-elles contraires aux siennes. Il lui apportait beaucoup de connaissances magiques — ce dont raffolait le jeune serpentard —, et leurs discussions étaient extrêmement enrichissantes. Pour finir, il fallait bien avouer que le sang-pur était d’une beauté exceptionnelle. De toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, Rogue n’avait pas croisé d’élèves — encore moins de professeurs — aussi séduisants. Même Lily — qu’il trouvait fort jolie —, n’avait jamais fait le poids.</p><p>Severus inspira une grande bouffée d’air glacé. Le reste de la journée s’était déroulé sans la moindre turbulence. Personne d’autre n’avait pensé à son anniversaire. Il suivit assidument ses cours. Il avait toujours soif d’apprendre, même s’il trouvait plus intéressantes les leçons de magie noire que Lucius lui inculquait. Tout savoir magique était bon à prendre, et Rogue était un sorcier très compétent. Il avait tout intérêt à l’être, car il n’était pas issu d’une grande famille, n’était pas populaire, pas avenant, et encore moins charmant. Il avait certes un ami haut placé, pourtant il ne s’imaginait pas solliciter l’aide de Malefoy. Ce dernier avait déjà la gentillesse de passer du temps avec lui. Aux yeux de Severus, c’était beaucoup.</p><p>Il se mit enfin en marche après avoir longuement observé la neige, perdu dans ses souvenirs, rabattant sur sa tête la capuche de sa cape. S’extirper du château et de son domaine n’était pas difficile pour le serpentard. Il semblait être complètement invisible. Hormis les gryffondor moqueurs qui s’étaient lassés de l’humilier à longueur de temps, aucun sorcier ne prêtait attention à lui. Il n’était pas un camarade sympathique et pas un élève assez attachant pour qu’on s’y attarde. On le reconnaissait à son vilain nez crochu et ceci mis à part, il apparaissait comme étant insipide, ni bon, ni mauvais, ni loufoque ; simplement inintéressant. Ce qui ne le mettait pas en rogne, bien au contraire. Rogue était d’un naturel sournois. Il agissait dans l’ombre, sans être vu. Le devant de la scène : très peu pour lui.</p><p>À mesure qu’il avançait en direction de Pré-au-Lard, Severus serrait plus fort sa cape tout contre lui. Il était frigorifié, mais pas trempé ; un sortilège d’imperméabilité jeté sur ses vêtements lui permettait au moins d’éviter ça. Il n’aurait pas mis le nez dehors par un temps pareil si ça n’avait pas été pour Lucius. Il serra les dents et il traça sa route.</p><p>Lorsqu’il arriva en vue de <i>La Tête de Sanglier</i>, l’écolier tenta de ne pas perdre contenance. Il était bien trop jeune pour fréquenter ce pub miteux et les étranges clients — tous n’étaient pas sorciers, d’autres créatures s’y rendaient volontiers —, qui venaient en ces lieux. Le serpentard avait compris pourquoi : on y débarquait soit pour échanger concernant des activités moyennement légales, soit parce qu’on ne voulait pas être vu pour une quelconque raison. En général, tous les consommateurs masquaient leur visage. L’ambiance y était très calme : les gens chuchotaient dans leur barbe, penchés les uns sur les autres, et le client était somme toute assez rare. Le décor, poussiéreux à souhait, la lumière, presque noire, et une épaisse fumée contribuaient à isoler les visiteurs.</p><p>Severus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lucius souhaitait le voir en ces lieux. Avait-il honte d’être vu publiquement en sa compagnie ? Il était vrai que Rogue n’avait pas une ascendance qui le rendait digne de fréquenter un Malefoy — bien au contraire —, et peut-être était-ce la raison de leurs retrouvailles régulières dans ce pub. Le serpentard songeait régulièrement que tant qu’il ne posait pas la question, la réponse était susceptible d’être autre. Il ne désirait pas savoir ce qui motivait l’aristocrate ; puisque ce dernier souhaitait passer du temps en sa compagnie, c’était tout ce qui lui importait.</p><p>Il entra donc dans la taverne, veillant à rester bien encapuchonné. Il se tenait le plus droit possible, comme pour légitimer sa présence en ces lieux. Ses yeux s’habituèrent difficilement à la faible luminosité environnante — malgré le temps, il faisait bien plus clair à l’extérieur —, et une fois que ce fut fait, il balaya la pièce du regard. Une douzaine de silhouettes complotait en murmurant. Un seul sorcier se trouvait là seul, installé sur une petite table à l’écart, et son maintient indiquait explicitement qu’il n’était pas un vulgaire sorcier. Sa cape, même simple et même à bonne distance, paraissait de trop bonne facture pour appartenir à un client lambda. Il s’agissait de Lucius, sans l’ombre d’un doute.</p><p>Le serpentard hâta le pas et vint s’assoir face à son ami.</p><p>— Bonsoir Lucius, marmonna-t-il.</p><p>Il n’était pas aussi assuré qu’il aurait voulu le montrer. La présence intimidante de Malefoy lui rabaissait toujours un peu le caquet. Il n’osait jamais faire le malin, de peur de paraitre trop présomptueux — alors qu’il n’était un trivial sang-mêlé —, ou bien trop enfantin pour mériter l’amitié de l’aristocrate.</p><p>— Bonsoir Severus, lui répondit le blond. Tu n’as eu aucun mal à t’échapper ?</p><p>Rogue était heureux de son visage masqué. Il avait toujours les joues un peu rosées lorsque Lucius le saluait. D’un autre côté, il se trouvait tout autant frustré de ne pas pouvoir croiser le regard givre de son interlocuteur. Il aimait l’observer. Severus n’avait pas souvent le loisir de contempler de belles œuvres, et Malefoy — avec ses traits parfaits —, en était une.</p><p>— Je suis en retard. Il m’a été difficile d’éviter de croiser des créatures — sorcières ou autres —, en quittant l’enceinte de l’école, expliqua-t-il.</p><p>Lucius laissa filer un petit rire.</p><p>— Ne t’en fais pas, tu es presque à l’heure.</p><p>Malefoy esquissa alors un geste sec et pourtant élégant à l’attention du sorcier qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir et qui était occupé à essuyer une vieille chope à l’aide d’un torchon d’une saleté redoutable.</p><p>— Buvons. Commandons de ce pas une bouteille du meilleur vin de Xérès, proposa Lucius.</p><p>— Je vais prendre un thé, chuchota Severus, gêné.</p><p>Il ne tenait pas spécialement à boire de l’alcool en compagnie de Malefoy. Il savait déjà qu’il ne tenait pas bien la boisson, et il voulait éviter de laisser échapper des informations compromettantes ; telles que les sentiments amoureux qu’il éprouvait pour le sang-pur, par exemple.</p><p>— Voyons, mon ami, tu n’es plus un enfant maintenant. Si tu souhaites boire un verre de ce vin, personne ne va t’en empêcher, répliqua Lucius.</p><p>Le Mangemort avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu’il s’adressait au serpentard. Rogue ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce que sa jeunesse déridait le blond ? Ou bien cela reflétait-il une forme de condescendance à son égard ? Il se sentit nerveux, pourtant Malefoy n’avait pas remis en cause son choix ; il l’avait simplement trouvé curieux.</p><p>Aussi, lorsque le sorcier s’approcha enfin — nonchalamment — de leur table, l’aristocrate lui commanda la meilleure de ses bouteilles de Xérès, ainsi que deux verres « propres, si possible », précisa-t-il, avec un thé… et il laissa le soin à Severus de préciser quel genre de thé il souhaitait boire.</p><p>Lucius lui offrait la liberté de s’abreuver selon ses désirs. Thé, vin, ou les deux. La possibilité de ne pas avoir à trancher était une nouveauté pour le jeune sorcier qui — depuis toujours —, avait régulièrement dû prendre des décisions difficiles, souvent par dépit, sans réelle option. L’aristocrate avait été le seul à lui laisser le choix, sans qu’il n’y ait de maléfice à la clef.</p><p>— Parle-moi de tes journées à Poudlard. Comment vont nos vieux professeurs ? s’enquit Malefoy.</p><p>Severus haussa les épaules. Il savait quel type d’information recherchait son ami. Voldemort et ses Mangemorts luttaient — dans leur ascension —, contre un groupuscule qui se faisait appeler <i>L’Ordre du Phénix</i>. Le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore — un bien étrange sorcier aux yeux de Rogue —, pilotait cette opposition. Son poste de directeur était dès lors d’une importance capitale : il avait la possibilité d’influencer et de convaincre tous les élèves de se rallier à sa cause. L’école de sorcellerie était le vivier idéal pour monter une armée, et contrairement au mage noir, le vieux et puissant sorcier acceptait toute créature magique — ou non, certains cracmols auraient été repérés agissant au nom de l’Ordre —, et leurs rangs grossissaient à vue d’œil ; bien plus rapidement que ceux du Lord.</p><p>Voldemort commençait à se méfier de cette résistance. Il avait beau être redoutable, Dumbledore était assurément plus puissant que lui : il était un sorcier héroïque. Par le passé, il avait déjà vaincu un mage noir. Même s’il était en majorité entouré de faibles sorciers, leur nombre finirait par avoir raison des Mangemorts. Ils étaient globalement plus puissants et bien mieux entraînés, toutefois si chacun devait combattre dix sorciers à la fois, ils pourraient être les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs ; ils ne parviendraient pas à s’en tirer.</p><p>Pendant longtemps, Severus n’avait pas pris position. Lorsqu’il s’était rallié à la cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, cela avait été par amour pour Lucius. Le jeune serpentard était plutôt indifférent face à cette guerre. Pas la neutralité de la majorité des sorciers — qui avait simplement peur de choisir le mauvais camp, soit celui des futurs perdants —, mais bel et bien une réelle impartialité en grande partie liée à son ascendance de sang-mêlé. Il connaissait des bons sorciers et des mauvais sorciers, de gentils moldus et de méchant moldus. Soit, il connaissait plus de moldus abrutis, et peut-être était-ce aussi ce qui l’avait aidé à développer certaines convictions. Cependant, il préférait se dire que tout ça, c’était pour les beaux yeux de Malefoy. Il avait un côté héros moldu romantique. Il lui semblait qu’il valait mieux massacrer autrui par amour plutôt que par conviction ; même si la puissance et les connaissances acquises auprès de Lucius avaient joué un grand rôle dans le tourbillon de ses sentiments. Elles faisaient partie de l’ensemble de qualités dont l’aristocrate était affublé.</p><p>Comme les boissons arrivaient, Severus se tut encore un instant avant de répondre.</p><p>— Je crains de n’avoir pas grand chose à t’apprendre, grommela-t-il.</p><p>Malefoy saisit son verre et le leva légèrement, avec une élégance que Rogue ne possédait pas, et qu’il ne pouvait à l’évidence pas reproduire avec une tasse de thé ; tasse au style dépassé, que lui jalouseraient toutes les très vieilles dames à la ronde.</p><p>— Aux belles années qui t’attendent, mon ami. À ta magie, qui ne cesse de s’accroître. À toi, exclusivement, déclara-t-il.</p><p>Planqué sous sa cape, le serpentard rougit. Ces derniers mots le troublaient. Il aurait aimé qu’il y ait un sens caché là-dessous.</p><p>— Merci… baragouina-t-il, avant de s’empresser de boire une gorgée.</p><p>Lucius porta lui aussi son verre à ses lèvres.</p><p>— C’est infâme, constata-t-il après la première lampée. Le meilleur de leur vin est parfait pour arroser le repas des familles de sorcier sans le sou, rien de plus.</p><p>Severus se raidit. Il n’était pas fortuné. Il se serait bien jeté un sortilège de doloris pour se remettre les idées en place. Il était plus qu’évident que le blond n’allait pas s’intéresser à un vil sorcier dans son genre : il était laid, pauvre, de sang-mêlé, mal éduqué, peu avenant, impopulaire, et pour couronner le tout, il était de sexe masculin. Soit beaucoup trop de points négatifs pour qu’il puisse un jour espérer intégrer la famille Malefoy. Ils ne toléraient pas la moindre imperfection, et leur fils était la digne représentation de la valeur de leur nom.</p><p>— Le thé n’est pas mauvais, se contenta-t-il alors de répondre.</p><p>Lucius ne releva pas.</p><p>— Tu disais donc que tu n’avais aucune nouveauté concernant l’Ordre ? insista l’aristocrate. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonne que l’on lui rapporte le plus d’informations possibles concernant ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Que mijote-t-il, avec qui ?</p><p>Le ton du blond était froid et ses paroles sèches. Le serpentard en conclut qu’il n’abordait ces points que par devoir. Il s’efforça alors de traiter ce sujet avec zèle.</p><p>— Étonnamment, il n’implique pas les plus jeunes élèves. Par contre, dès la cinquième année, les professeurs commencent à tenir d’autres discours à l’ensemble des étudiants, commença Severus. Ils évoquent dès lors clairement la guerre et les deux camps, et même si ce n’est pas explicitement demandé, on sait tous qu’il est préférable de choisir un camp. En septième année, ça y est, ça devient concret.</p><p>Il fit une pause pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de thé, puis reprit.</p><p>— Désormais, l’Ordre s’affiche clairement, et ses partisans, de plus en plus nombreux, ne craignent plus de se montrer. Ils savent qu’on les perçoit comme de courageux sorciers. Chez les gryffondor et les poufsouffle, presque tous les élèves se sont ralliés à leur cause. Certains sont même déjà des membres actifs de l’Ordre. Contrairement aux années précédentes, il y a, cette année, quelques élèves qui s’absentent durant plusieurs jours. Ce sont tous des sympathisants de la cause que défend Dumbledore.</p><p>Lucius sembla hocher doucement la tête. Il n’avait plus touché à son verre de vin.</p><p>— Chez les serdaigle, c’est très partagé. La majorité est neutre ; ils ne veulent pas se mêler de ça. Une petite partie a rallié l’Ordre, et une encore plus petite partie s’est rangée du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui. Même chez les serpentard, le résultat est décevant. Seulement une moitié se déclare officiellement de notre côté. Les autres sont trop lâches pour choisir un camp. Même s’ils sont persuadés du bien-fondé de notre cause, ils ne sont plus certains de nous voir remporter cette guerre. L’écart se creuse, et l’ennemi prend de l’assurance.</p><p>Malefoy ricana. Même ça, il le faisait avec style. Rogue, quand il gloussait, ne pouvait empêcher son nez de produire de vilains grognements dignes d’un tébo. </p><p>— Hormis le vieux fou, aucun de ces sorciers et autres sangs-de-bourbe qui grossissent les rangs de l’Ordre ne sont de taille à nous affronter. Certes, nous sommes moins nombreux, néanmoins plus puissants. Nos recherches et notre étude de la magie noire nous permettent constamment de maitriser des sorts dont nos adversaires ignorent le pouvoir et la portée. Je ne te parle même pas des potions que nous mettons au point. Je sais que ça t’intéresse beaucoup, et je ne manquerais pas de te prêter mes parchemins. J’ai tout consigné, raconta Lucius.</p><p>Severus sourit, ravi. Il en oublia un instant qu’aucun d’eux ne pouvait voir le visage de l’autre.</p><p>— Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour tout ça, dit-il finalement, avant d’en revenir au sujet initial. Je pense qu’il y a un endroit dans Poudlard — je n’ai pas encore réussi à le trouver —, où les membres de l’Ordre et ceux en devenir s’entrainent. Parfois après le diner dans la grande salle, ils disparaissent en petits groupes. Je ne peux pas les suivre, car ils tentent d’être discrets, et dès lors qu’ils finissent par me repérer, le groupe éclate encore. Je vais essayer d’en savoir plus.</p><p>— Intéressant. Ce ne doit pas être un coup de Dumbledore. Il s’est certainement mieux entouré que ce que nous imaginions, commenta alors Lucius.</p><p>Rogue ne se prononça pas. À ses yeux, il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un ennemi. Peut-être que Lord Voldemort avait un peu trop haute opinion de lui-même ; comme presque tout l’ensemble des serpentards, Severus inclus.</p><p>Il termina de déguster sa boisson avant qu’elle ne refroidisse.</p><p>— Tu veux boire autre chose ? demanda-t-il ensuite à Malefoy, en constatant qu’il n’avait plus rien bu depuis sa dernière déconvenue.</p><p>— Je doute qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit qui me convienne ici, alors n’y accorde aucun intérêt. Nous sommes là pour toi, et j’ai une nouvelle de grande importance à te communiquer.</p><p>Le sourire de Lucius semblait être de retour, le brun l’entendait à sa façon de s’exprimer.</p><p>— Oui ? fit simplement Severus.</p><p>Il savait ce qu’il aurait aimé apprendre, toutefois, il s’efforça de ne pas y penser.</p><p>— J’ai enfin pu obtenir du Seigneur des Ténèbres que tu puisses rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts dès que possible. Lors de la prochaine cérémonie, d’ici quelques mois. Tu seras enfin des nôtres, et nous pourrons nous retrouver plus souvent.</p><p>Le cœur du plus jeune fit des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pas s’il devait se considérer comme le plus heureux des sorciers, ou bien s’il devait simplement être terrifié.</p><p>— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… je suis sans voix… marmonna-t-il.</p><p>— Ne dis rien. Je savais que tu n’en espérais pas tant — du moins pas aussi rapidement —, cependant tu es mon plus grand ami, et sachant que tu le désirais, j’ai tout fait pour te l’obtenir, expliqua Lucius.</p><p>Plus que jamais, Severus fut heureux d’être caché sous sa cape. Malefoy lui offrait sur un plateau d’argent — dixit l’expression moldue —, la possibilité de se tailler une place de choix dans le monde sorcier — lui qui n’avait plus personne d’autre pour l’introduire auprès de quiconque —, de montrer ses talents, d’avoir en quelque sorte une famille, de servir une cause, d’avoir aussi la possibilité d’évoluer en un plus grand sorcier, et par-dessus tout, de pouvoir côtoyer plus fréquemment Lucius.</p><p>Il craignait simplement de ne pas être à la hauteur. Voldemort ne tolérait pas l’erreur, encore moins l’échec. Il n’était pas certain que Malefoy puisse étendre sa protection sur lui indéfiniment. Il n’en voulait pas non plus. Le serpentard tenait à montrer à son ami qu’il était un exceptionnel sorcier en devenir.</p><p>— Merci. Beaucoup. Tu es un véritable ami, lui assura Severus.</p><p>C’était dit sans amertume. Le jeune serpentard savait qu’il nourrissait un vain espoir.</p><p>— Je t’en prie, déclara Lucius.</p><p>— Ça se fête, alors ! Je vais boire un petit coup de ce vin ! s’exclama Rogue en remplissant le second verre à moitié.</p><p>— Il serait préférable que tu ne… s’avança Malefoy.</p><p>Severus leva son verre en direction du blond.</p><p>— À notre amitié ! s’exclama-t-il un peu trop fort.</p><p>Personne ne parut les entendre pour autant.</p><p>— À notre amitié ! répliqua Lucius en levant le sien avant de le reposer sur la table.</p><p>Rogue, lui, goûta le vin en question. Il n’y comprenait rien en alcool, alors il ne put dire s’il était mauvais. Ça se buvait relativement bien ; il ne se fit donc pas prier pour le déguster.</p><p>— Tu avais autre chose à m’annoncer, non ? Dans ton parchemin, tu m’as parlé d’une surprise et d’une bonne nouvelle, questionna Severus.</p><p>— C’est vrai. Laisse-moi t’apprendre que je vais me marier cet été ; avec Narcissa Black, bien entendu.</p><p>Cette déclaration fit l’effet d’un sortilège de stupéfixion sur le pauvre étudiant de septième année.</p><p>— Félicitations, maugréa-t-il.</p><p>Il vida son verre d’un trait avant de se resservir et de recommencer.</p><p>— Tu ne devrais probablement pas boire aussi vite, lui conseilla Lucius en avisant les gestes de son ami.</p><p>— Ah, mais ça se fête ! affirma Severus avec grande conviction.</p><p>Son cœur explosait définitivement. Le vain espoir qu’il chérissait était condamné à errer tel un fantôme dans les couloirs déserts de son palpitant. Comment cesser d’aimer Malefoy ? Et comment continuer à l’aimer alors qu’il allait se marier ? N’était-ce pas une forme de trahison ? Fort heureusement, Rogue s’entrainait depuis un moment pour devenir un occlumens d’exception. Lucius lui avait appris les bases quelques temps auparavant, et Severus se doutait déjà qu’il aurait bien des secrets à cacher à tous les sorciers de leur monde.</p><p>— C’est une excellente nouvelle, insista-t-il encore.</p><p>— Absolument. Je suis ravi que ça te rende si heureux, répondit Lucius. Tu seras invité au mariage, cela va de soi. Ce sera l’occasion pour toi de tisser des liens avec les autres Mangemorts, à visage découvert cette fois.</p><p>— J’ai hâte, mentit le brun, avant de siffler cul sec l’intégralité de son troisième verre.</p><p>— Sérieusement, mon ami, tu devrais ralentir la cadence. Ce n’est pas de la bièraubeurre, s’inquiéta Malefoy.</p><p>— Je noie mon bonheur, hoqueta le serpentard, avant d’agripper une nouvelle fois la bouteille.</p><p>L’aristocrate posa sa main sur le poignet du plus jeune.</p><p>— Severus, cette attitude ne te ressemble pas. Tu tends à t’emporter lorsque tes émotions sont beaucoup trop vives, et là… je doute sincèrement que tu te réjouisses de ce mariage plus que je n’en tire plaisir, déclara Lucius.</p><p>Il entravait toujours — de sa main gantée —, les mouvements de l’étudiant.</p><p>— J’ai soif. C’est tout. Il est super, ce vin ! protesta le sorcier enivré.</p><p>Rogue n’était pas un grand buveur, et il savait pertinemment qu’il ne tenait pas très bien l’alcool. Qui plus était, l’ivresse ne lui rappelait pas de bons souvenirs. Il ôta sa main du goulot, et le blond le laissa faire, satisfait qu’il prenne de la distance avec cette bouteille dont il avait ingurgité plus de la moitié en quelques minutes.</p><p>— Puisque tu l’affirmes, répliqua Malefoy, peu convaincu. Conte-moi tes misères. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état ? Une mauvaise journée ?</p><p>Severus avait le tournis. Étrangement, il se sentait à la fois si léger et terriblement lourd. Drôle de sensation, presque magique. Comme si un sorcier de première année lui avait jeté un sort de confusion. Ce n’était pas très efficace, mais ça faisait son petit effet.</p><p>— De mauvaises années, coassa le jeune sorcier. Je t’envie Lucius, tu es un sorcier important, tu as tant de qualités, tant d’amis, et maintenant, tu vas aussi te marier ! Tu n’auras bientôt plus de temps à consacrer à ton sang-mêlé d’ami, laid, sans le sou, et sans intérêt !</p><p>Les mots s’étaient échappés avant même qu’il ne s’entende parler. Il se demanda si l’ébriété agissait comme le veritaserum, puis reprit très vite la parole avant que le Mangemort n’ait l’idée d’en placer une.</p><p>— C’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je crois que t’es gros jus — pardon —, j’ai trop bu. C’était bas une donne pinée, hoqueta-t-il. Bar la parbleu de Merlin, ça monte vite au verseau !</p><p>Contre toute attente, Lucius se mit à rire ; pas le ricanement froid ou méprisant qui lui échappait régulièrement. C’était un véritable rire bon enfant. Severus se sentit rougir.</p><p>— Ne te poque mas, gronda-t-il gentiment.</p><p>— Qui aurait cru qu’un jour — ou plutôt un soir —, j’aurais le privilège de te voir si aviné ! Tu es très drôle comme ça, même si ce n’est pas intentionnel. J’aimerais pouvoir être capable de boire jusque l’ivresse, parfois ! s’exclama l’aristocrate, un grand sourire — invisible — aux lèvres.</p><p>— Alors… vois du bain ! Il en reste encore ! s’empressa de postillonner le serpentard en se penchant vers la bouteille.</p><p>Malefoy rit de plus belle.</p><p>— Tu mélanges les mots, tu le sais, ça ? Est-ce que tu crois que quelqu’un a versé une potion dans ce vin ? questionna le blond avant de contrôler la bouteille.</p><p>Tout semblait pourtant <i>normal</i>, ou du moins aussi magique que d’ordinaire.</p><p>— Bois ! insista Severus en poussant vers Lucius le verre auquel ce dernier avait à peine touché.</p><p>— Certainement pas, mon ami. Je me laisse le privilège de savourer tes désopilantes pitreries verbales.</p><p>Le jeune sorcier gloussa.</p><p>— Ah ça ! Un Malefoy ne ferre jamais la passe ! affirma-t-il en tapant faiblement du poing sur la table.</p><p>Lucius retint son fou rire. Rogue avait raison : un Malefoy ne devait jamais perdre la face, alors il allait sagement se contenir puisqu’ils se trouvaient tout de même en public.</p><p>Severus approcha tranquillement — et l’air de rien — la main de la bouteille, dont il ne restait plus grand chose. L’aristocrate lui mit une petite tape sur le bras.</p><p>— Ne fais pas ça, tu risquerais de le regretter : tu n’es déjà plus tout frais, lui conseilla le blond.</p><p>— C’est braie ! Si je vois encore, je fais venir par t’embrasser, ricana-t-il grassement.</p><p>Lucius perdit son sourire.</p><p>— Ne dis pas de sottises, répliqua-t-il froidement.</p><p>— Rat taisons, grommela Rogue en plaçant ses mains sur ses lèvres.</p><p>Puis distraitement, il se servit un nouveau verre, sans que Malefoy ne l’en empêche. Ce dernier avait aussi agrippé le sien, et il venait de boire une gorgée.</p><p>— À tes lianes ! trinqua Severus, avant d’engloutir d’une traite tout le contenu de sa coupe.</p><p>Il se lécha les lèvres et prit sur lui de poursuivre la discussion. Habituellement, Lucius n’était pas si muet. Était-ce sa confession embarrassante qui lui faisait l’effet d’un silencio ? Le brun avait pourtant originellement prévu de garder cette information pour lui toute sa vie durant. Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû boire. Est-ce que Malefoy allait lui en vouloir à jamais ? Allait-il le rejeter ? Rogue se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. L’alcool était réellement la pire invention du moldu et du sorcier réunis. Alors il parla.</p><p>— Je suis… désolé… Lucius… marmonna-t-il. Je ce nais plus ce que deux git. C’est vœu lin, il est perfide. Ça feu met vraiment dire baies des tises.</p><p>— Tu m’en diras tant… murmura Malefoy.</p><p>Il ne semblait pas spécialement fâché, seulement ennuyé. Severus tenta de définitivement dissiper le malaise.</p><p>— Je ne le passais pan, c’est promis, commença-t-il. C’est la vote du fin !</p><p>Tandis qu’il s’exprimait, il esquissait quelques gestes maladroits.</p><p>— J’ai compris, Severus, répondit laconiquement le blond.</p><p>Il but une troisième gorgée, puis sembla définitivement penser que ce vin était trop médiocre pour qu’il tente d’oublier les derniers mots du serpentard en s’en abreuvant.</p><p>— Tu tais la fête ? demanda le brun, gêné.</p><p>Le jeune sorcier sentait bien qu’il était ivre, toutefois il n’en avait pas perdu toute notion pour autant.</p><p>— Non, affirma abruptement le Mangemort.</p><p>— On dirait bien ce qui, pourtant, marmonna Severus, peiné.</p><p>Son esprit était trop embué pour qu’il réalise pleinement les conséquences de son aveu. Aurait-il les compétences pour jeter un sortilège d’amnésie sur Lucius ? Il en doutait fortement.</p><p>— Tu n’aurais jamais dû prononcer ces mots, finit par murmurer l’aristocrate, d’une voix si faible que l’étudiant de septième année eut du mal à l’entendre ; d’autant plus dans son état.</p><p>— Oui… c’était stupide… confirma Rogue, après un long moment d’analyse.</p><p>Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Il espérait seulement que son ami ne le rejette pas : après tout, il avait fait son possible pour lui faire comprendre qu’il s’agissait d’une erreur. Néanmoins, peut-être qu’il s’était montré piètre menteur.</p><p>— N’en parle plus jamais, lui intima alors Malefoy.</p><p>Sous sa cape, Severus hocha vigoureusement la tête — bien assez fort pour que le futur marié le remarque —, et ce dernier parut s’adoucir.</p><p>— Revenons-en à nos sortilèges, déclara donc Lucius. Tu disais avoir passé de mauvais moments dernièrement, est-ce bien cela ? Est-ce que ces imbéciles de gryffondor ne t’ont toujours pas oublié ?</p><p>— Si… je suis invisible… comme un fantôme… prononça lentement Rogue, espérant ainsi contrôler son élocution.</p><p>— Tu ferais mieux de tisser des liens avec les autres élèves de ta maison ; au moins ceux qui ont rallié notre cause. Il est extrêmement important de développer un bon réseau. Aussi puissant puisses-tu devenir un jour, Severus, sache qu’un sorcier bien entouré a toujours plus de pouvoir, expliqua le blond.</p><p>— Mais ils sont crocs thons ! s’exclama vivement le serpentard.</p><p>Il en eut le tournis.</p><p>— On ne choisit pas toujours ses alliés, déclara Lucius.</p><p>— Je t’ai… toi… ça suffit ! affirma le brun.</p><p>Malefoy ne commenta pas, et Rogue perçut enfin la teneur du malaise qui s’était installé entre eux depuis sa confession inopinée.</p><p> — J’ai beaucoup broc tut. Je raie éventrer. Besoin de dormir, grommela Severus en se levant.</p><p>Inutile de poursuivre la discussion dans son état. Il était préférable qu’il rentre à Poudlard et qu’il fasse profil bas durant quelques semaines. Voire jusqu’à la fin de l’année, ou jusqu’au jour où il assisterait au mariage de Lucius et de Narcissa ; s’il était toutefois toujours invité.</p><p>Il se leva sans un regard en direction de son ami encapuchonné, tout en lui adressant cependant quelques mots.</p><p>— Nonne buis, Lucius, déclara-t-il — presque — dignement.</p><p>Il tangua dans tous les sens tout en se mettant en marche.</p><p>À l’extérieur, le blizzard chargé de grêlons le cloua de plein fouet au mur. Instantanément, ça le dégrisa. Alors Severus pâlit plus qu’il ne l’était déjà. Qu’avait-il fait ? Ne venait-il pas de détruire ce qu’il avait de plus précieux au monde, à savoir son amitié avec Lucius ? Tout cela à cause d’une mauvaise phrase alcoolisée ! Il se serait bien jeté plusieurs sortilèges de doloris, jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe inconscient. Peut-être même jusqu’à ce qu’il en devienne fou et qu’il puisse oublier sa bêtise. L’alcool et les Rogue n’avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Il n’aurait pas dû se laisser guider par ses émotions et ainsi céder à l’appel du vin. Il avait commis une grossière erreur, et un sorcier de son statut n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur. Il n’était rien ni personne ; il ne serait jamais quelqu’un s’il ne savait pas se tenir.</p><p>Le serpentard renifla bruyamment. Il faisait un sale temps pour marcher jusque l’école.</p><p>— Severus ! s’écria la voix d’un sorcier qui venait de quitter la taverne.</p><p>On l’entendait à peine dans cette tempête. Ce ne pouvait être que Lucius, car Rogue reconnut sa cape.</p><p>— Je suis ici ! hurla-t-il alors.</p><p>Malefoy s’approcha de lui. L’étudiant se trouvait dos au mur, à peine à quelques pas de l’entrée. Le blond se positionna face au plus jeune, faisant barrière au vent glacial qui lui fouettait le visage.</p><p>— Rentrons à l’intérieur, il ne fait pas un temps pour trainer dehors, lui demanda l’aristocrate.</p><p>— Non, je vais rentrer, je suis épuisé, marmonna Severus.</p><p>Un violente rafale s’immisça entre eux, et leurs capuches glissèrent, les laissant à visage découvert. Lucius semblait incroyablement sérieux, là où le serpentard se sentait simplement mal à l’aise.</p><p>— Dans ce cas je te raccompagne, déclara le Mangemort.</p><p>— C’est inutile. Je connais le chemin. Toi, tu peux transplaner — Severus, quant à lui, n’avait pas encore obtenu son permis —, alors tu n’as pas besoin de t’infliger ça. Et puis la route est sûre, je ne risque rien, insista le brun.</p><p>C’était bien trop d’excuses listées à la suite pour que ça paraisse honnête, songea-t-il ensuite. Visiblement, Malefoy n’en pensait pas moins. Son visage s’était nimbé d’une certaine confusion.</p><p>— Bien, si c’est là ce que tu souhaites, répliqua-t-il simplement.</p><p>— Bonne nuit Lucius, dit Severus.</p><p>Il évitait de croiser le regard du blond. Il replaça sa capuche sur sa tête avant de se mettre en marche. Après quelques mètres, il était déjà frigorifié.</p><p>Rapidement, cependant, il fut rattrapé et une canne lui barra subitement la route. Malefoy ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser filer. Rogue tourna alors son visage vers lui, et sa capuche fut une nouvelle fois rabattue par le vent. Les petits grêlons leur fouettaient le visage, pourtant cela ne semblait pas déranger Lucius — il était probablement trop digne pour s’en offusquer —, et Severus ne put s’empêcher de ressentir un terrible trouble en l’observant. Sa beauté prenait toute sa dimension dans ces moments où le paysage était tempétueux. Cela faisait ressortir toute la grandeur de l’aristocrate.</p><p>— Je suis désolé, s’écria alors le brun, pour que sa voix brave le blizzard. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… c’est à cause de ce que j’ai raconté plus tôt, j’ai bien senti le malaise qui ne se dissipait pas. Qu’est-ce que je dois faire pour arranger ça, Lucius ? demanda-t-il alors.</p><p>Les yeux du Mangemort étaient rivés à son visage.</p><p>— Ne dis rien, finit-il par lui intimer d’une voix forte.</p><p>Lucius esquissa un pas en sa direction — maladroit, le pas —, et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Severus sentit son cœur s’emballer. Il hésitait entre s’enfuir en courant ou bien avancer lui aussi vers le blond. Après d’interminables secondes, il s’approcha de son ami. Il y avait désormais bien trop de proximité entre eux pour que ce soit bienséant.</p><p>— Nul besoin de boire pour que j’aie envie de t’embrasser, toutefois je ne le ferais pas, avoua lentement Malefoy. Nous ne pouvons — ni ne devons — céder à ces pulsions.</p><p>Cette confession fit à Rogue l’effet d’une bouteille supplémentaire de vin — ou bien d’une potion de felix felicis —, et l’imprudence ainsi qu’un excès de confiance en soi le saisirent. De ses deux mains, il agrippa Lucius par la cape, et avant que ce dernier ne le repousse, il vint plaquer sa bouche contre celle de Malefoy. C’était un baiser instinctif, froid — à cause de la tempête —, et pourtant leurs lèvres l’une sur l’autre étaient infiniment douces.</p><p>Contre toute attente, le Mangemort ne repoussa pas son prétendant. Lorsque leurs lèvres cessèrent de s’effleurer quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut lui qui recommença, délicatement. Puis il plaça ensuite une certaine distance entre eux.</p><p>— Ce sera un beau souvenir, dit-il.</p><p>— Oui… acquiesça Severus, la gorge sèche.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, mon ami. Il est plus prudent que je transplane sans attendre.</p><p>— Bonne nuit, grommela le serpentard.</p><p>Lucius disparut, et le jeune sorcier porta alors sa main à sa bouche, touchant du bout des doigts le souvenir des baisers veloutés de l’aristocrate. Comment pouvait-il envisager de rester à sa place tout en sachant qu’une partie de ses sentiments était partagée ?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Vos pensées concernant ce texte — pourquoi pas évoquant autre chose, mais bon, je pourrais me dire que ce n'est que moyennement approprié — sont évidemment bienvenues. </p><p>À bientôt !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>